projectarrhythmiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraorange: Pixel Party
Pixel Party is a level created by Ultraorange. It’s themed around the color orange. The level contains a boss that is the main antagonist throughtout the level, and another similar character that appears to help the player in the fight. Layout Start The start is simply a note that mentions the level creator, and the first checkpoint is quickly after. Checkpoint 1 The boss appears in the center and summons two of its hands. A circular barrier appears around the playing area, and the boss begins to spin while pounding its hands into the barrier. After doing this a bit, the circle will dissapear and the boss will pull in two rectangle barriers from the side to limit the playing field more, while horizontal lasers appear. After the barriers slowly move back outward, a ripple of lasers will appear at the bottom with one giant laser appearing in the center as the boss moves upward offscreen. More giant lasers continue, and walls return to close in from the side, as the boss returns downward and flashes white to the beat. Checkpoint 2 The boss forms a cannon with its hands and shoots a giant laser downwards at the player, and the walls on the side move outward again. The boss slides around the edges of the screen, dissapears, and reappears in the center, sending out a pinwheel of lasers. It then forms into a rocket and flies through the screen a couple of times before hitting the bottom and sending out a ripple of orange waves. It’ll then take out its two hands and pull up a wall from the bottom screen, and drop it back down, going offscreen and reappearing at the bottom to fire another laser that sweeps across the screen from the left to the right. The boss will split into two and slide around the edges of the screen with each version of itself, then slam back together in a laser explosion at the center of the screen. The boss will then create a wall from its “arms”, move to the left of the screen, and rapidly begin spinning its eye as the screen distorts while a helper appears across the entire screen, indicating it is charging up some kind of extremely powerful attack. Checkpoint 3 The “good” blue Pixel Party will knock the boss out of the way before it can strike. It reassures the player that it will stop the boss, but is quickly knocked offscreen and defeated. What follows is several triangle-shaped bomb attacks, followed by wave walls appearing on the top and bottom as dangerous squares float across the screen. Checkpoint 4 A warning appears across the center of the screen, and the boss rejoins the fight. The screen begins to shake and the boss lets out an attack with lasers. It then forms a bar that goes across the entire screen and spins around as triangle bombs make a return, occasionally releasing a circle pulse attack. Checkpoint 5 The waves and triangles return as the boss goes offscreen, with a horizontal bar accompanying them. The boss makes its final return, pulls up the ground, and sends its arms offscreen as an attack but ends up hitting itself, ending the fight. Gallery F1977660-F569-4E2B-B712-A52B0F972B2A.jpeg|Checkpoint 1 38C84B62-B6AD-40E1-B6B9-2DA18427CBAF.jpeg|Checkpoint 2 8E7EC623-2F02-4BA7-811C-70B0FD4B942C.jpeg|The “Good” blue Pixel Party appears 34D35A48-9495-4295-A40C-7559C0AD09E8.jpeg|Checkpoint 3 E99BB179-6CBB-4B72-888E-6664F00E38E6.jpeg|Checkpoint 4 15693213-BE1D-420C-97F1-4489B4ADB07F.jpeg|Checkpoint 5 Video Trivia * The orange color theming in this level is likely a reference to the name of the creator. * This is Ultraorange’s first level. * The blue color of the “good” character is the inverse to the orange color used for the attacks and boss in the level. * In this level, the player is the same blue color as the “good“ character that shows up later. Category:Level Category:Electronic